Tatooine
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Tatooine is a desert world, and the first planet in the Binary Tatoo System. It's a part of the Arkanis Sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It is inhabited by poor locals who mostly farm moisture for a living. Other activities include used equipment retailing and scrap dealing. The planet is on the 5709-DC Shipping Lane, a spur of the Triellus Trade Route, which itself connected to the Sisar Run. The planet is also not far from the Corellian Run. Tatooine Statistics Region: '''The Outer Rim '''Climate: '''Arid '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 3 'Length of Day: '''23 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''304 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''70% Human, 5% Jawa (Native), 5% Tusken Raider (Native), 20% Other Species '''Government: 'Hutt Crime Lords 'Capital: '''Bestine '''Major Exports: '''Illegal Weapons, Minerals, Narcotics '''Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Medicine, Technology Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Out of the way and of little interest to military forces, Tatooine is under the control of The Czerka Corporation during this time. Anchorhead is the only active settlement on the planet. Anchorhead is a modest outpost for Czerka operatives and a few other entrepreneurs who have made their way to the distant Outer Rim world hoping to find their fortune mining the desolate world. The two indigenous peoples of Tatooine- Tusken Raiders and Jawas- have made contact with the settlers; the Tusken Raiders violently oppose Czerka operations, and the Jawas seize the opportunity to make a hefty profit from the ill-prepared newcomers. Tatooine sees little military action during this time. The Mandalorians avoid the planet entirely, and The Sith visit the planet individually only when Revan and Malak seek out ancient Rakatan Star Maps to help find The Star Forge. Realizing that the planet is of little interest, yet possessing the basics of civilization, criminals flock to Tatooine as a short-term hiding place from the long arm of the law. The Hutts show a small amount of interest in the planet, and both The Exchange and The GenoHaradan have influence over the Anchorhead colony. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Tatooine is technically held by The Galactic Republic, but it is largely controlled by the Hutts at the start of the Clone Wars. In the early days of the war, the Republic attempts to establish a spaceport on the planet in order to utilize it as a base in the Arkanis Sector. The Republic's newly realized interest in Tatooine is not welcomed by many of the planet's citizens, particularly those who thrive under Huttese control of the world. Boorka the Hutt, seeking to remove the Republic from Tatooine, negotiates a pact with the Confederacy in exchange for the destruction of the fledgling Republic spaceport. The Confederacy forces, led by Sev'rance Tann, destroy the spaceport and wipe out the small Republic force that had occupied it. Jabba the Hutt, Boorka's competitor on Tatooine, is incensed by Boorka's cooperation with the Separatists. He betrays Boorka to The Jedi, who kill Boorka and root out the Separatist units on Tatooine. Despite his loud objections, Jabba's interest in seeing Boorka fall are not entirely altruistic; the Hutt crime lord is playing one side against the other, taking a dangerous competitor out of the picture while continuing to supply cortosis ore to the Techno Union. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide As always, Tatooine is just too far away from The Core to be of much significance. Though Darth Krayt actually hails from Tatooine, the Empire largely ignores the world. The Galactic Empire has a small garrison in Mos Eisley, and others in Anchorhead and Mos Espa, but there is not even a Sith Lord assigned to watch over Tatooine. Instead, most of the Imperials stationed on the dry world wish they were somewhere else, and a Tatooine post is usually a sign of falling out of favor with the Imperial bureaucracy. The settlements on Tatooine still provide smugglers and all kinds of scum a good place to rest and find a drink, proving that some things never change.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__